Lavender tale
by Livvie Nexuzu
Summary: Zero desperately needs money; Kaname longs for something he thinks can't have. Two worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story published; I hope you'll like it. Please read and review.

**Warnings:** Yaoi - M/M relationships, AU (no vampires in this story).

**Pairings:** main Kaname/Zero, some other minor pairings.

**Beta Reader:** Brookie cookie17 (Thank you very much). English is not my first language (my English is average I guess).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight and its characters.

**Summary:** Zero desperately needs money; Kaname longs for something he thinks can't have. Two worlds collide.

**Lavender tale**

**Part 1.**

Zero always liked autumn. It was something nostalgic in the way the world seemed to change when summer was gone. The trees looked at that time majestically beautiful with red-gold-brownish leaves and Zero usually enjoyed the view. Unfortunately today it only made him feel more depressed than he's already been and the leaves falling from the trees in painful way reminded him about... mortality.

"How's Ichiru?" Yuuki seemed to read in his thoughts.

"Not so good," he mumbled looking purposely at his meal. He couldn't stand pity in Yuki's eyes and however she was his best friend, talking about his seriously ill brother was a difficult topic for him. He hated feeling that helpless.

They were sitting in a small cafe near their college. The new semester started a couple of weeks ago but Zero couldn't bring himself to put much effort into his study. Last year being at the same time his first year in college was different. Ichiru's condition wasn't so bad then and Zero was able to focus properly on his lectures. However now... things changed.

Zero lived with his twin brother Ichiru in a small apartment not far away from college. Boys' apartment was located above the restaurant run by Toga Yagari, their late parents' friend. Zero also worked there as a part-time waiter, among other things. He also cooked, cleaned and did all what needed to be done in the restaurant. Ichiru did the same... when he was feeling good enough. The restaurant was small and mostly visited by regulars. No big money was made but they managed somehow. Till recently.

Going to college right now was a waste of time. He should work full time so he could afford to take care of Ichiru.

"Oh Zero! I'm so sorry. Are you sure there is no other way?" Yuki sounded genuinely concerned. Zero blinked in confusion realizing that he actually said his thoughts out loud.

"Yes, there is. I could look around to find some old, disgustingly rich and predictable ugly looking... "friend"! Or even easier and faster, I could start doing business... on some street corner," he snapped angrily and immediately regretted it. Yuuki meant well despite being naive sometimes.

"Sorry Yuuki," he muttered.

She frowned slightly but truth to be told she couldn't be really angry with him. Financially, her situation was practically the same as his so she couldn't help him much. She lived with her adopted father, Kaien Cross who although was a good man has absolutely no talent in making money. He worked as a librarian and usually his head was in the clouds.

Yuuki sighed. She couldn't stand how miserable her friend was so she decided to change the subject.

"How's Kaito then?"

"You mean my on and off boyfriend?" despite himself Zero chuckled. "I'm afraid this time we are really over. I guess we are better as friends," Zero sounded more amused than upset.

"So it wasn't anything serious?" Yuuki continued eating her half-forgotten Tiramisu. Just moments ago, when the atmosphere around them was melancholy her appetite almost vanished but now it would be a waste not to finish her favourite cake.

"Well...," Zero looked thoughtful this time. "We are really good friends, we work together and I care about him but Kaito and me as a couple... it just doesn't work. How about you?"

Yuuki again lost her appetite.

"My love life is non existent and you are well aware of it!" she glared at him.

"You never know Yuuki. You can meet your soul mate when you least expect it. Life is full of surprises," he winked at her.

"Yeah, with my luck... not in this lifetime," she sighed and looked at her wristwatch. "I need to get going Zero. Take care and don't worry too much. Someone told me life is full of surprises so don't lose your hope," Yuuki said softly and got up from her seat.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Today is my turn to pay," he reminded her gently when she had reached for her purse. She simply nodded and left hurriedly, no doubt another lecture was about to start. Zero was done with classes for today and still had some free time before work. He took care of the bill and slowly left the cafe. The nearby park looked welcoming enough to take a walk there.

As Zero made his way to the park he suddenly felt someone's presence behind him. Zero frowned remembering now that he had an eerie feeling of being watched earlier in the cafe. He ignored it because he was too preoccupied talking with Yuuki. However now, when he was by himself the feeling returned intensified. His instinct was telling him that someone was following him. Intentionally he slowed down his pace and slightly reassured that there were other people around, he abruptly turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

As he suspected, there was indeed someone just a several meters behind him. A young man, probably a couple of years older than Zero and very, very handsome. He had chocolate eyes and dark wavy hair, not mention about a tall slender frame that hinted at lithe strength. All of these things made this unknown person look very appealing to the eye. But it didn't matter because apparently this guy was stalking him. Somehow he looked familiar but Zero couldn't figure out who he exactly was.

"Why are you following me?" Zero cut straight to the point.

"Ah," the guy obviously wasn't prepared for this sudden confrontation, too busy observing Zero the whole time. He took a few steps back and looked at Zero with strange combination of embarrassment, determination and something else what Zero couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the mysterious guy said apologetically.

"You didn't answer my question," Zero pointed out firmly.

"Yes, I-I... well... I h-have a business proposition for you," the guy stuttered but oddly, it didn't fit him. He didn't look like someone lost at words; on the contrary, Zero could easily picture him carrying on an eloquent and intelligent conversation unless... he was very nervous and troubled with something.

"What kind of business proposition?" Zero asked warily.

"Before I explain what's on my mind, may I ask you to hear me out till I finish, please?" chocolate eyes looked sincere. "It's not something... conventional," he added awkwardly.

Zero pursed his lips but nodded albeit reluctantly.

"My name is Kaname Kuran," the guy introduced himself and Zero's eyes widened. Kaname Kuran, the heir of Kuran family. His parents died in a car accident when he was very young. He inherited a fortune but also worked hard to make his own name. He already was a recognized as a very skilled businessman, despite being in his early twenties.

"I overheard a conversation you had with your friend in the cafe. I understand that a problematic financial situation forces you to look for a more... lucrative job. I might have something for you," Kaname paused.

"And that would be?" Zero asked carefully.

At first, he was angry with this guy for not minding his own business but hearing more, he was intrigued.

"Someone with my position has to care of the public image. However, there is also my private life which lacks something. I get straight to the point. I need a male companion, a discreet one," Kaname looked meaningfully at Zero.

It wasn't a stuttering guy anymore. Kaname Kuran emanated a confidence and power. His eyes were very sharp and penetrating.

"What? How dare you?" Zero was furious. "I'm not some... someone like that, you bastard!"

He felt humiliated and hurt beyond words, especially when he recollected his recent conversation with Yuuki about his "plans" of selling himself. It wasn't serious, of course but this guy couldn't know that.

So... Prince Charming thought Zero was a whore. Nice!

Kaname waited patiently for Zero's outburst to fade. Once he regained his composure, he wasn't easily affected by emotions.

"I don't think you are _someone like that_," he stated calmly. "I know you face difficulties right now. I also know you are a gay. You have mentioned your ex-boyfriend. I'm not some old and predictable ugly looking guy but I'm disgustingly rich," he smirked at the younger boy.

"I don't care," Zero raised his chin stubbornly.

Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I realize that my proposition might offend you. I got that. But it doesn't have to be anything bad. We can help each other. You wouldn't have to worry about the money in exchange of your...," Kaname hesitated.

"Let me guess. My soul?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Your nice company should be enough," Kaname replied teasingly.

"Do you often approach other men like that?"

"No, I haven't done it before."

Zero gritted his teeth. The whole situation was so bizarre!

"Aren't you afraid I might use it against you?"

"No, I'm not afraid," Kaname sounded amused. "Tell me, who do you think people would believe, you or me?" _'I'm much more powerful than you are,'_ was left unspoken.

"Right," Zero snarled.

"You don't have to make a decision immediately. Here, this is my card with the phone number. Call me whenever you are ready." Kaname handed the boy an elegant business card and Zero reluctantly accepted it.

"Just out of curiosity, how much money would you offer me and how often would we see each other?" Zero asked in completely dispassionate voice.

"Oh, I'm sure we can negotiate the amount of money you will be happy with and I wouldn't mind seeing you every night," Kaname's voice was playful.

"In your dreams," Zero snorted. "I would not definitely bother to see you every night!"

"Ok, so once per week is fine with you?" Kaname asked innocently.

'Sly dog,' Zero thought.

"It seems more bearable," he allowed as if he really consider this possibility.

"Does that mean yes?"

"It only means I have your phone number Kuran and nothing else," Zero smirked. "I need to go before I'll be late for work."

"Can I at least know your name?" Kaname overheard most of young people's conversation but he didn't catch the boy's name. The girl's voice was quiet and not very clear so he had a problem with understanding her.

"Zero Kiryu."

Both of them were surprised. Kaname didn't really count on the answer. Zero didn't understand himself why he told his full name just like that. He felt unpleased with his spontaneous reaction.

"I really have to go," he said nonchalantly trying to hide his uneasiness.

"I hope you'll call me Zero," Kaname smiled gently.

Zero just shrugged and left without the word. This was the weirdest day ever and for now he decided not to overthink what happened.

When Zero walked away Kaname took a deep breath. Just now he realized how tense he was for the whole time. Of course, he didn't show it during his conversation with Zero.

Zero...

Kaname sat on the nearest bench and tried to collect his thoughts. If someone had told him this day will turn out like that he wouldn't believe it.

Kaname was a very busy man. He graduated from college last year and since then his life pretty much revolved around work. Thankfully he had a close-knit circle of friends who didn't let him to become a complete workaholic.

Today was one of those rare less hectic days when he could take a break and relax. He did that from time to time, going out to his favourite places where he could enjoy himself and clear his head. His choice for today was the cafe near the college that he used to attend. As usual, he ordered just a black coffee.

Some time later, a young couple entered the cafe. They immediately caught Kaname's attention, or rather a one of them, a stunningly gorgeous boy/young man. He couldn't be older than twenty years old. He had a short silver hair with long bangs, pale skin and the most unusual lavender eyes. He was also tall although not as much as Kaname and slender. Additionally, he had a tattoo on the left side of his neck and multiple silver piercings in both ears - not really Kaname's thing but surprisingly he found it interesting.

Kaname felt like he was enchanted with this boy's beauty. Throughout his life he has met many attractive people but he never _wanted _anyone from the first sight before. His dormant passions were easily awakened by the alluring stranger. Kaname's senses throbbed with primal urge to possess the object of his desire.

Kaname frowned not liking the fact that he felt overwhelmed by such strong emotions. He was unlike his usual self and that was highly disturbing. Normally he was a well collected person, ruled by his intellect and he was proud of it.

When the boy left the cafe Kaname couldn't help but follow him. At first he just wanted to look at him for a few moments longer and that's it. Kaname Kuran did not hit on people on the streets or in the parks, no matter how fascinating they were. So, he was going to stop his actions when all of the sudden the boy caught him off guard and confronted him.

Kaname felt uncharacteristically unsure of himself but at the same time an idea popped into his head. A crazy one, but in his state of mind he was willing to take a risk. He quickly overcame his initial embarrassment and was back to his usual stoic self.

The offer he made... He half expected the boy will punch him in the face. Kaname had hurt his dignity. Of course, the boy was pissed off but Kaname noticed also something else - an uncertain expression on the boy's face. Even if it was only subconsciously, the boy apparently didn't completely reject the proposition. And then his questions... Yes, Zero definitely considered the offer. He pretended not to be interested but Kaname wasn't fooled. Besides, Zero took his phone number instead of telling him to go to hell. It meant he really needed money that much he was willing to sacrifice his pride.

Zero Kiryu... Kaname intended thoroughly check the boy, his background so he could be prepared for their next meeting. He was pretty sure that Zero will call him. Kaname smiled contently, got up from the bench and headed towards a car parked nearby where his assistant/bodyguard Seiren was waiting patiently for his return.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Brookie cookie17 for beta-ing this chapter!<p>

Thank you everyone for reviews, alerts and favs :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guys, thanks so much for your reviews :)

LuanRina - Your comments made me happy! Thanks a lot :)

Sonzai Taz - I think I can solve it in that way - Zero and Yuuki are smart kids and both have scholarships while Kaname doesn't need to worry about trivial things like money ;) Thanks for reading and commenting :)

Numy - About seme/uke thing – I prefer ukeish Zero (sorry to disappoint) but I don't mind when they switch sometimes so I think it will be K/Z with some Z/K in this story.

Thanks to Brookie cookie17 for betaing.

I'm not overly happy with this chap. My muse didn't want to cooperate much with me. For some reason it was so damn hard to write this part. Anyway, I tried my best. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender tale <strong>

**Part 3**

It was late but Zero couldn't sleep. He tried but sleep apparently wasn't going to happen tonight. Perhaps, he had too many thoughts running through his mind.

Worrying, disturbing, and intrusive thoughts.

He looked at his brother sleeping soundlessly beside him. They turned twenty recently but they still slept in the same bed.

Zero loved his brother more than anything in the world and he knew Ichiru loved him as much in return. Ichiru was his only family left and Zero would do everything to keep him safe. They shared a strong bond but their relationship was complicated.

There were so many good things between them.

Zero smiled remembering how proud Ichiru was when Zero got a college scholarship. Zero wanted to become an ecologist. The twins' mother was one and their father was a forest ranger. It was in Zero's blood to love nature.

While Zero was busy with his study and work, Ichiru took care of most household chores. It wasn't plenty to do as their place was small, but still it was touching how his brother paid attention to even little things to make their apartment look nice and cozy.

When it comes to Zero, his main concern is Ichiru's health. Ichiru had a weak heart. He had to take the constant medicine every day. They could afford medications for Ichiru thanks to money that they inherited after their parents' death but the money was almost gone. As much as he could, Yagari also tried to help the twins. He wasn't rich himself but the boys could lean on him in difficult situations.

Ichiru's health condition in the past wasn't the worst but no long ago he had pneumonia and that time gave Zero a scare. Ichiru recovered but his heart suffered from it. The doctors said he needed heart transplantation. Ichiru wasn't at the stage yet where he needed to be in the hospital but his condition gradually worsened. If they found a suitable donated heart, Ichiru would live for many years as a healthy man. However it was a very expensive operation. Zero knew that even if he took a break from his studies now and found a full time job he wouldn't be able to afford it. He didn't have the necessary qualifications to get a well paying job. Zero thought before if he graduated from college and got a good job he would be able to take care of all Ichiru's medical expenses, he could pay for operation. He hoped he had more time...

Ichiru had worse days and better days. When he felt good enough he even did some small work in Yagari's restaurant. His mood also was better at that time; Ichiru was affectionate and kind to Zero. During the worse days, he usually lay in the bed, watched television or slept a lot. He felt tired and weak. His attitude towards Zero also changed. Zero knew that Ichiru was angry with him and it wasn't just effect of illness.

It all started with jealousy.

This jealousy arose from lack of attention to Ichiru from their parents. Maybe it wasn't exactly lack of attention as they cared about his frail health but undoubtedly they showed favouritism towards Zero. The older twin tried to make it up to Ichiru by showing him his support but it didn't solve the problem.

Ichiru expressed his anger through the words, seemingly innocent but there were thorns in these words because he did use equivocation in them. Ichiru loved mind games as much as his twin hated them.

Zero was always straightforward and short-tempered. When his brother provoked him, Zero immediately snapped, then Ichiru got upset and in the end Zero felt guilty and apologized. It was a vicious circle. Ichiru, to his credit, had the decency to apologize when he realized he went too far. However it didn't happen a lot. Usually, in these kinds of situations Ichiru was in denial and was saying with huge innocent eyes – '_No, that's not what I meant', 'You are oversensitive', 'I should_ _have said nothing.'_ Finally Zero decided it would be for the best if he learned to create some distance to this before Ichiru completely drove him crazy. Besides, Zero feared that arguing with Ichiru would harm his twin's already weak heart.

When Zero thought it was bad enough, something else appeared in their relation. It started a couple of months ago. First Zero thought he was imagining things but no... Ichiru occasionally looked at him in different way - not a quite brotherly.

Zero was officially freaked out but he suspected that his brother wasn't aware of what he did. Zero hated _these_ looks with passion but they made him realize how terribly lonely Ichiru was. Zero didn't think that his brother harbored _special_ feelings for him. Besides, Zero knew that Ichiru preferred women.

Whenever Zero went out on a date, Ichiru looked at him with badly hidden mixture of envy and sadness in his eyes. It always made Zero guilty for leaving him. That's why Zero didn't date much.

It was one thing that Zero tried to change – their habit of sleeping in the same bed but Ichiru didn't take it well. He was used to sleeping with his brother, it made him feel safe and he felt hurt when Zero made this suggestion so Zero gave up on the idea.

Unfortunately one day when Yuuki was visiting them, Ichiru looked at him _like that_ again. It was barely a glance. Maybe for someone unobservant it would pass unnoticeable but Yuuki easily picked up on the smallest nuances and subtleties.

Zero will most likely never forget how uncomfortable he felt then.

_Yuuki gasped, her eyes wide with realization while Zero froze, wishing the floor would open up to swallow him whole._

"_Guys," Ichiru looked at his wristwatch. "I promised to help Yagari a bit. I'll be back soon." He flashed them a brief smile and left, unaware of the tense atmosphere he created._

"_Zero," Yuuki whispered._

"_Everything is fine," he mumbled, knowing well how lame it sounded._

"_Fine? This situation is not healthy. It looked like the two of you are in lov...," Yuuki blurted but Zero quickly interrupted her._

"_Don't finish it!" he hissed, not really angry but ashamed with her insinuation._

_Awkwardly, with almost an embarrassed manner, she pushed her dark hair behind her ear._

"_I'm sorry, that came out wrong," she managed, biting her lip. _

"_Well, I know how it looked," Zero relented. _

_Yuuki was silent for a moment. Zero wondered how badly she took it but her reaction surprised him. _

_She cupped his face gently between her hands. Her expression was empathetic._

"_He is a grown man. He's longing for this kind of closeness you can't provide him but you are the only close person in his life. You are his whole world Zero" she noted quietly. _

"_I know that. It's like the two of us are living on a desert island," Zero admitted reluctantly. _

"_Not you. It's just his reality," Yuuki disagreed. _

"_In a sense, mine too," he rectified. _

_Zero might have things in his life apart from Ichiru but they were like an addition. Zero's life practically revolved around his twin. And Ichiru was always saying that he didn't need anyone in his life except Zero. He tolerated Yuuki, Yagari and Kaito but nobody else._

"_You are always choosing men who you can't really be with," Yuuki said suddenly, seemingly irrelevantly._

"_What are you talking about?" Zero frowned._

"_You have a pattern of attracting wrong men. All your men... well, your relationships with them never were serious or lasted for so long. There were always some obstacles."_

"_All my men? Gee, thanks a lot Yuuki! You make it sound like I'm a slut!" Zero commented dryly. _

"_Come on, I'm not saying you are sleeping around," Yuuki rolled her eyes."I know there were three guys in your life, none of them worth remembering. Well, with the exception of Kaito, but you said it yourself that he's rather your friend than boyfriend."_

"_Aren't you the smart one?" he said it teasingly. "Maybe your real calling is a psychologist, not an art conservator?"_

"_Art is my life and you don't change the subject," she pouted._

"_Why not? You are wrong about my relationships. It's just life, stuff happens. You'll understand it when you finally start dating!" Zero knew it was a low blow but the whole conversation made him uneasy and Yuuki was pushing too much. However seeing her reddened face he felt guilty. _

"_I will start dating when I meet the right guy!" she snapped._

"_And he better be good to you," Zero said quickly trying to make it up to her._

_Her lips twitched as she fought back a smile but he could see her face lit up._

"_About Ichiru... I might have an idea how to deal with him," she mused, her brows knitting in concern. _

"_What idea?" Zero probed carefully._

"_Let me think about it more, okay?" Yuuki smiled reassuringly._

"_Thank you for... you know, not freaking to out much," he said awkwardly._

"_It's not yours or Ichiru's fault. I blame it on the circumstances. It must be difficult for you," she stated seriously. _

"_Yeah, well... let me know if you figure out something," he tried to sound casual but for the first time in his life he felt strangely vulnerable in her presence._

This conversation with Yuuki was still livid in his mind. Zero knew she wanted to help him but a small part of him was angry with her. He felt like she stripped him of his deepest secrets. It wasn't exactly like that but feelings are not rational.

However, their confrontation finally forced him to face the situation he was in.

Zero was thinking about _all his men_.

Yuuki was wrong saying that they weren't worth remembering. She just didn't know them well.

Zero lost his virginity when he was seventeen years old to his attractive classmate, Light. They liked each other, they had great sex but their relationship never evolved into something deeper. After graduating from high school Light left to study in England. At first they even were sending emails to each other but soon they lost contact.

Some time later Zero met Ryuzaki, who one day appeared in Yagari's restaurant and became a regular client for a few months. Ryuzaki said he was a computer programmer and he worked temporarily in their town. Ryuzaki was twenty five years old, eccentric, and passionate in bed. He was also secretive about his private life which was fine with Zero. Their affair lasted a couple of months, till Ryuzaki's departure.

There weren't romantic relationships based on love but these experiences were good. Zero will always remember Ryuzaki's unique personality and Light's alluring charm.

And then Kaito, a good friend of Zero's became his lover. Kaito understood that Ichiru needed Zero's special attention and never complained when Zero cancelled their dates or simply didn't have the time to meet him. Besides, they worked together so they saw each other fairly often. The problem was Zero didn't harbor deeper feelings for Kaito. In the beginning of their relationship Zero really tried to make it work but he just couldn't completely get involved. Kaito wanted for them to be something more than just fuck buddies but he never openly talked about it and Zero pretended he didn't know what the other man felt. It made him feel guilty as if he was using Kaito so he decided to end it. The conversation between them was awkward. Zero muttered in apologizing voice how he valued their friendship but he couldn't be something more than friends with him. Kaito grimly responded 'fine, if that what you what.' Zero feared that Kaito would hate him but luckily he was wrong; they managed to stay friends.

"_You are always choosing men who you can't really be with," _Yuuki's words echoed in his mind.

And she was right about it. He didn't fully realize it before, but that knowledge was always somewhere in the back of his mind, dominated by other thoughts.

The truth was Zero could only be in pseudo relationships. Kaito was a convenient boyfriend. Light and Ryuzaki didn't require a commitment from him, and vice versa.

Sometimes Zero had a feeling that Ryuzaki looked at him and saw someone else. It would be unnerving if Zero really cared. The same was with Light. Light's mind was at times somewhere else; a strange mysteriousness lurking in his amber eyes. It never bothered Zero because he was like them. His mind and heart were also often somewhere else... they were with Ichiru.

Zero was afraid of losing Ichiru more than anything else. He didn't show any weakness in front of his brother but during the late evenings, when they lay together in bed and Ichiru fell asleep Zero let his mask slip.

Consumed with fear in these moments, Zero didn't remember Ichiru's jealously and _these _looks_,_ letting his irrational side take over his mind as he whispered brokenly in the dark –"please don't leave me, I love you... "

Usually the next day he woke up with clear head and more rational approach to their situation.

It was tiring, this endless roller coaster of changing emotions.

Recently Zero often escaped from the reality into his imaginary world. He created in his mind a perfect scenario where Ichiru was healthy, met a girl, and he was happy. He didn't look at Zero _like that _and his bitter part disappeared as he wasn't jealous of Zero anymore. He had his own satisfied life.

However, Zero's feelings were conflicted.

Zero wanted Ichiru to be healthy but the other things... As much as Zero wanted Ichiru to be happy, the thought of them being separated, not being as close as they were terrified him. He was so deep in what they were to each other that even though their relationship balanced on... what Yuuki intended to say, part of him was afraid of losing their complicated closeness.

How messed up is that?

'No,' he reprimanded himself. 'I shouldn't think like that.'

Zero sighed and looked through the window. As the night bled into an early dawn finally he felt sleepy. He settled himself more comfortably on the bed but suddenly his thoughts wandered to Kaname Kuran.

Strangely, after the initial shock of hearing Kuran's proposition Zero took it pretty well. Maybe due to his current problems, when Kuran treated him like a sex object it didn't affect him much. Besides, Kuran was a rich man and if Zero played his role well he would "earn" money for Ichiru's operation. If he could save Ichiru's life, nothing else mattered.

'I'll call Kuran today,' Zero decided and it was his last thought before he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I tried to give some insight into Zero and Ichiru relationship. I hope it wasn't too boring. Kaname will be in the next part, I promise! About Light and Ryuzaki, yes, I "borrowed" them from Death Note but it won't be a crossover fic. I just needed two guys as Zero's ex lovers ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews, especially LuanRina *hugs* and Sonzai Taz :)

Thanks to Brookie cookie17 for betaing!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

The phone rang when Kaname was about to finish his work for the day. It was one hell of a Monday and he felt exhausted. Then he realized that it was his private number and his friends, knowing his habits well, rarely called him while he was at work.

Kaname frowned and looked at his cell. It showed up 'Unknown caller' on the screen.

Could it be...HIM?

"Hello," he said, trying to sound casually.

There was a long silence and when he thought it was a wrong number someone spoke.

"Hi... it's Zero Kiryu. We met recently... in the park," the boy said, his voice coloured with hesitance.

"I was hoping you would call," Kaname couldn't help but feel excited.

"Yeah... I was thinking about what you said and... I might be interested...," Zero sounded a little unsure of himself.

"When can we meet?" Kaname asked quickly. "Are you free Friday evening?"

"Yes, what time and where?" Zero's voice was firm this time. Apparently he regained some of his confidence.

"There is a nice restaurant called 'The Four Seasons' in the city centre. Is eight pm okay with you?"

"It's fine," Kaname could hear that Zero was surprised. He smiled wryly to himself. Zero most likely expected that Kaname would have chosen a hotel room. It's not like Kaname didn't think about it but first they needed to talk.

"Since our encounter was brief, I believe we should know each other a little better and establish the conditions of our agreement. How does that sound?" Kaname asked, in an almost business-like tone.

"Reasonable, but are you sure you want people to see us together in public?" Zero teased him.

"Can't I go out to dinner with a friend? Unless, you are thinking about something indecent," Kaname said provocatively.

"No. What about you?" Zero asked innocently.

"Me neither," Kaname chuckled. "I'm not much of exhibitionist."

"Glad to hear it," Zero laughed with a hint of... flirtation? Kaname wasn't sure if Zero really meant it or if he was just nervous.

"And I'm glad you called. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon." Kaname concluded pleasantly.

"I'll see you on Friday. Bye" Zero said quickly and finished the call.

Kaname smiled. Yes, Zero was definitely nervous but he couldn't blame him. It was a new territory for both of them and he wondered how things will turn out.

* * *

><p>"You found another job? But Zero, you're already working too much and your studies..."<p>

"Calm down Ichiru," Zero interrupted his worried twin. "It's just an additional job. Once, maybe sometimes twice per week. This agency hires waiters and waitresses for special occasions like banquets, private parties. I'll usually be working late hours during the weekends."

"Where did you find this agency?" Yuuki asked curiously.

The three of them were sitting at boys' apartment and watching movies. It was an early evening. Yuuki was going to go home soon when all of a sudden Zero announced he got a job.

"Someone from my classes recommended this agency. Good money, flexible hours. It seemed like a convenient job for someone like me. I called them straight away and they invited me for an interview. They asked me questions about my experience. As you guys know I did this kind of job occasionally so the practical skills test was easy to pass," he said casually.

"You didn't mention about it earlier," Ichiru said, only a slight accusation in his voice.

"I wasn't sure about the whole thing," Zero explained smoothly. He was quite impressed with his lying skills and poker face today. Usually, he sucked at it. Yuuki used to say he was like an open book.

"When do you start your work?" Ichiru asked with the same curiosity as Yuuki did before.

"In two days. Friday evening," Zero yawned. Damn, it was only eight thirty but he felt deadly tired. He wryly wondered how Kuran would react if Zero fell asleep during... the working. He wouldn't be much amused, that's for sure.

"So just you and me on Friday evening," Yuuki smiled at Ichiru. "I'll bring some movies."

"Can't wait," Ichiru politely smiled back. He liked her well enough but their personalities were too different. Ichiru was reserved. Yuuki, on the surface, was frivolous and carefree. Zero knew she was much more than that but she acted in this way to hide her insecurities.

"Oh, no..." Yuuki panicked suddenly. She clapped her hand to her forehead and said, "I completely forgot! I already promised to meet my friend Yori at the same time."

"It's all right Yuuki," Ichiru didn't see the problem. "I'll be okay on my own."

"No way!" Yuuki protested hotly. "I'm not going to choose between my two good friends. How about...," she seemed to consider something but Zero could tell it was all act. "How about Yori and I will come here?"

"Here? That's not necessary," Ichiru frowned slightly. "I'm sure you girls will have a great evening out," he added with a fake smile.

"She's an indoor kind of person," Yuuki said sweetly. "I'm sure we'll have a great evening together here. We'll order pizza, we'll be talking, and watching movies," she winked at him.

"We'll be talking...," Ichiru repeated and looked helplessly at his brother.

Zero tried to suppress his laughter. Poor Ichiru. His face was like a deer in highlights.

"Sounds like a fun," Zero said, a little too enthusiastically for Ichiru's liking. "Come on Ichiru, it'll be good for you."

"Okay... I guess," Ichiru muttered.

"Great!" Yuuki seemed very pleased with herself. "I'm going home now. Ichiru, see you soon," she smiled innocently at him.

He waved half-halfheartedly at her and Yuuki barely managed to suppress a giggle at his uneasiness.

"I could walk you home," Zero suggested.

"Nah, it's okay Dad," she said teasingly.

Zero rolled his eyes but when Ichiru left to the kitchen he mouthed to her "thank you."

"You're welcome," she mouthed back.

* * *

><p>Kaname was sitting behind his big, oak wood desk and looked through the documents. Usually he enjoyed his work but recently he felt easily distracted. It had something to do with a certain silver haired beauty.<p>

After a few unproductive attempts to focus on his work, he gave up and let his thoughts flow to Zero. He wondered what would happen if things got out of hand. He imagined tabloid headlines - **'Kaname Kuran and his dirty little secrets', 'Kuran approaching boys in the park.' **

And then, he tried to picture his friends' reactions to the news. They all would be deadly shocked but Kaname could bet Aido's response would be the funniest one. He probably would look at Kaname with a solemn face and say something like that - 'Kaname-sama, I'm sure they were asking for it... those boys in the park. It wasn't your fault!'

Kaname's lips twitched in amusement at these ridiculous thoughts. To tell the truth he was very nervous and in that way he tried to cheer himself up before he would see Zero. They were going to meet up this evening. Zero called him earlier this week and Kaname arranged their 'date' at the restaurant on Friday.

Then, he planned to take Zero to his penthouse. First he thought about a hotel room but after reading Zero's dossier he decided against it. Kaname could conclude from the information he got that Zero wasn't a threat to him and the boy had too much to lose if he didn't play nice.

Kaname reached down, opened a desk drawer, and pulled out Zero's file. He read it already a couple of times but for some reason he felt the urge to do it again. On the first page was Zero's photo and for a long moment Kaname just stared at it. The boy was gorgeous and Kaname had a problem with taking his eyes off the picture.

Next, he focused on the most important information from the file. Two things caught his attention since the first time he read it - Zero's brother's health condition and their parents' death. Kaname found out exactly why Zero needed a large amount of money.

Another thing – Zero's parents didn't just die. They were murdered on their way home by a junkie. The twins were thirteen years old when it had happened.

'It had to be traumatic for the boys,' Kaname thought.

He sighed. For a brief moment he felt guilty for taking advantage of Zero's situation but he suppressed this feeling quickly. His own life wasn't a picnic either. There were bad moments in his past and the memories of it were still fresh in his mind. You need to be strong if you want to survive. Life can be cruel and Kaname couldn't afford to be sentimental.

Besides, it's not like he was going to hurt Zero, right? If they could reach an agreement, Kaname would treat him well and help financially with any of Ichiru's medical expenses.

There was something else what worried him though.

He remembered clearly how he felt when he observed Zero; the intensity of emotions to the total stranger.

That was dangerous.

These emotions were trying to take hold of his brain but he was able to create distance to them through rationalization.

Business and pleasure - that would be it.


End file.
